lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Bugtracker Guidelines
This page describes how to use the Bugtracker on the wiki, and when you should and should not use it. BEFORE Posting Before going about posting on the bugtracker, follow these steps. If you are Running Other Mods Skim through Help/Compatibility with other mods to see if your issue might be at fault of one of the mods that you are running, or if there is something you can do about the issue before you post. If you are running other mods and you don't know if the problem is caused by LOTR, post on Tech support instead of the bugtracker (See Don't run any other mods). Skim your crash report A crash report is a wealth of info about your system and exactly what happened to cause the crash. While some parts aren't easily readable, there are some parts that are. Skim your crash report and make changes according to what it says is happening. For example, if you have an "Out of Memory Error", look up how to allocate more memory to Minecraft, etc. If it doesn't make any sense, but it seems to be LOTR's fault, that is the time to post a bug report. Guidelines for posting Run the latest mod version Before posting to the bugtracker, make sure that you're running the latest version of the Lord of the Rings Mod. If you are running an old version and are running into bugs, there is not much sense reporting it to this wiki because Mevans does not fix bugs in old versions of this mod. Don't run any other mods If you are running into problems with the mod and are running mods other than the Lord of the Rings mod and Fastcraft, then you should post your problem in the Technical Support, not the bugtracker. Not all mods are guaranteed to run well with the LotR mod; OptiFine especially is known to cause all kinds of problems when combined with the LotR mod. Alternatively, you may remove the other mods temporarily and see if you can reproduce the problem. Don't Post Cauldron Bugs If you are experiencing a bug on a server that you suspect is Cauldron, don't report it on the Bugtracker. Mevans cannot fix bugs that occur when you run the LOTR mod with Cauldron, as there are some inherent incompatibilties with those two pieces of software. Those bugs do not belong on the Bugtracker. Post detailed descriptions Please be as detailed as possible when posting bugs. If possible, tell us the biome, location, in-game events (heavy combat, mining, cutting wood, etc) and Forge version when reporting. Use the default texture pack Certain visual glitches may be caused by broken or incompatible texture packs. Revert to the default texture pack before reporting a bug. Make sure you're running the proper Forge version If you run the wrong Forge version, the game can crash randomly. Update Forge to the version that Mevans recommends before starting the game again. Don't report vanilla bugs Mevans is not responsible for crashes that occur in Minecraft Vanilla. If you run into bugs in vanilla, report them to Mojang instead. Go on to the Bugtracker Category:Browse Category:Help Category:Guides